


На двоих

by Astrellka



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Авторские фаноны, косвенный поцелуй
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Конечно, Генджи не ревновал. Его просто беспокоило то, сколько времени Идзаки Шун проводил с "чёртовой троицей", а тот факт, что Шун ничего не делал без какой-то цели, заставлял Генджи искать в его действиях скрытый смысл.
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Takiya Genji
Kudos: 3





	На двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Курение вредит вашему здоровью)  
> Фанфик был написан на ФБ-2014

Конечно, Генджи не ревновал. Его просто беспокоило то, сколько времени Идзаки Шун проводил с "чёртовой троицей", а тот факт, что Шун ничего не делал без какой-то цели, заставлял Генджи искать в его действиях скрытый смысл.  
  
Смысла не было.  
  
Почти с самого начала было очевидно, что Киришима с друзьями не прогнутся под него, Такию, но пока троица не представляла собою силу, с которой стоило бы считаться, пусть и верховодила всеми десятыми классами. Тем непонятнее для Генджи было то, что Идзаки столько времени уделял своим кохаям. И ведь нельзя было сказать, что Шун скучал из-за отсутствия хорошей компании! Вместе с Чутой и Макисэ они часто зависали в баре, играли в дартс и даже несколько раз сходили вместе с Генджи на групповое свидание (ладно, это был не тот опыт, который Такии хотелось бы повторить, но ведь Идзаки тогда не скучал!).  
  
И всё же при этом Шун умудрялся постоянно околачиваться в заброшенном крыле школы, которое облюбовала для себя "чёртова троица". В тот день нелёгкая занесла туда и Генджи, и он увидел, как Идзаки учит Киришиму играть в дартс. Воспоминания о его собственных уроках нахлынули на него словно цунами: тёплые пальцы друга поверх его собственных, неуклюже держащих дротик, беспокойная близость чужого дыхания, пахнущего табаком и генки, и поверх всего этого насмешливый взгляд Идзаки. Генджи даже задохнулся от того, каким ярким и отчётливым было это видение.   
  
В чувство его привёл возглас Сугихары:  
  
\- Ого, прямо в яблочко!  
\- Неплохо, - одобрительно обронил Идзаки, хлопая Киришиму по плечу и поворачиваясь к Хонджо. - Теперь займёмся тобой.  
  
Он говорил ещё что-то, но Генджи уже не слушал. Он видел то, чего не мог видеть Шун: восторженный и голодный взгляд Киришимы, которым тот проводил семпая, и от этой неприкрытой демонстрации эмоций его чуть не стошнило. Киришима! Как только этот хорёк смел претендовать на внимание Идзаки? Никто из троицы даже не пришёл навестить Шуна в больнице, когда тот валялся полумёртвый в палате после встречи с Токаджи и его бандой. Как смеют они...?  
  
\- Генджи?  
  
Вздрогнув, Такия подумал, что он никогда не привыкнет к кошачьей манере Идзаки появляться абсолютно бесшумно. Тот – руки в карманах, на красивых губах усмешка – стоял у входа на крышу, на которой, думая о Киришиме с каким-то мазохистским упорством, мрачно курил Генджи. Отвечать не хотелось, поэтому Такия просто отвёл взгляд в сторону, чтобы через минуту почувствовать, как Идзаки остановился рядом с ним: его горячий локоть почти касался руки самого Генджи. Какое-то время они просто молча курили, потом Шун, глядя куда-то вдаль, спросил:  
  
\- Что за фигня с тобой творится? С Рукой, что ли, поругался?  
\- Да причём тут Рука? - не выдержал Генджи.  
  
Идзаки пожал плечами:  
  
\- Ни при чём, наверное. Я просто спросил. Вижу, ты какой-то малахольный...  
  
Генджи не знал этого слова, и это почему-то его разозлило. Идзаки часто без всякого намерения обидеть вворачивал в разговор всякие мудрёные словечки, и обычно Такия пропускал это мимо ушей, но именно сегодня эта черта Шуна его взбесила до чёртиков.  
  
Его кулак взмыл в воздух, и короткий почти без замаха удар пришёлся на угол рта Идзаки.  
  
\- Спятил? - заорал тот, мгновенно отпрыгивая в сторону и становясь в защитную стойку.   
  
Из его рассеченной губы текла кровь.  
  
\- А сам? - Генджи не собирался орать в ответ, но злость и обида заставили его потерять над собой контроль. - Какого хрена ты тут про Руку говоришь? Какое тебе вообще дело? Вали к своей мелюзге!  
  
Он понял, как по-детски это звучит, только когда глупые слова уже сорвались с его языка. В растерянности он застыл на месте, ошалело озираясь, словно ища несуществующие пути к отступлению. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Идзаки, чьё лицо вдруг искривилось в насмешке, от которой Генджи захотелось сдохнуть на месте.  
  
\- Дурак, - спокойно произнёс Шун. - Нашёл к кому ревновать.  
\- Я не... - зарычал было Такия, чувствуя, как в смущении и бессильной злобе рождается желание избить этого позера до полусмерти...  
  
...но Идзаки вдруг опустил кулаки и повернулся спиной, подставляя его ярости беззащитный затылок. В спину Генджи не бил. Он взвыл от расстройства и обрушил свою ярость на ни в чём не повинный диван, жалобно треснувший под его мощным пинком.  
  
\- Идём, - позвал его Идзаки и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся в дверном проёме.   
  
Генджи плюнул и поплёлся за ним. Заброшенное крыло Судзурана было исписано граффити и завалено сломанной мебелью. Они прошли через вонючий коридор, в котором кто-то справлял малую нужду не один десяток раз, и остановились перед дверью, из-под которой струился слабый свет.  
  
Чертова троица была внутри. Киришима и Хонджо сосредоточенно метали дротики в мишень, Сугихара мерно раскачивался на стуле и, кажется, дремал.  
  
\- Сэмпай! - удивлённо и обрадованно воскликнул Киришима, обернувшись на скрип двери, чем заставил Генджи неслышно заскрежетать зубами.  
\- Задержались вы тут что-то, птенчики, - небрежно сказал Идзаки. – Вас, поди, дома ждут.  
\- Идзаки-сан, - возмущённо начал было Киришима, но Шун взмахом руки оборвал его возражения:  
\- Киришима, Сугихара, давайте-ка, спускайтесь вниз! А ты, - его палец упёрся в грудь Хонджо, - задержись. Нам с Такией кое-что обсудить с тобой надо.  
  
Генджи обратил внимание, какими тревожными взглядами обменялась троица, но авторитет Идзаки, видимо, был так велик, что они не ослушались. Когда их шаги затихли в конце коридора, Шун повернулся к Хонджо:  
  
\- Сними маску, пожалуйста.  
  
В глазах Хонджо полыхнула паника.  
  
\- Но сэмпай? - выдохнул он, однако Идзаки покачал головой:  
\- Всё нормально, Тошиаки. Я доверяю Такии.  
  
Взгляд Хонджо метнулся от Идзаки к Генджи и обратно. Затем его плечи обмякли, и подросток послушно стянул маску с лица.   
  
\- Мать твою! - выругался Генджи, не веря своим глазам. - Только не говори мне, что вы...  
\- ...братья, - закончил за него Шун, обнимая Хонджо за плечи.  
  
Они стояли у окна и курили, наблюдая, как Хонджо догоняет Киришиму и Сугихару. На Судзуран опускались сумерки.  
  
\- Отец свалил из семьи, когда мне ещё года не было, - спокойно сказал Идзаки. - Я про Тошиаки и не знал до средней школы. Смешно сказать, там мы и познакомились. Да и как не познакомиться, если так похожи? Потом я в Судзуран перевёлся. Не хотел, чтобы брат сюда шёл, но куда Киришима и Сугихара, туда и Тошиаки. Если бы Токаджи узнал, что Хонджо мой брат...   
  
Идзаки замолчал. Генджи не надо было рассказывать, на что был способен Токаджи. Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Скрывая смущение, он потянулся за очередной сигаретой, чтобы обнаружить, что пачка пуста.  
  
\- Есть закурить? - буркнул он.  
  
Идзаки проверил свои запасы.  
  
\- Последняя. На двоих?   
\- Давай.  
  
Огонёк зажигалки на мгновение высветил их лица. Идзаки выпустил длинную струю дыма в открытое окно.  
  
\- В общем, пришлось Тошиаки нацепить маску. Кроме парней из Эбизуки, никто не знает, что мы братья. Ну и ты теперь, - просто сказал Идзаки.  
\- А ты не боишься? - тихо спросил Такия.   
\- Чего?   
\- Ну что я... расскажу кому-нибудь.  
  
Идзаки хмыкнул и протянул ему сигарету. Даже в сумерках на фильтре были видны следы крови, всё ещё сочившейся из раны, оставленной ударом Генджи. Такия на мгновение замер, а затем сунул сигарету в рот, касаясь губами окровавленного отпечатка и чувствуя, как от переполняющих его эмоций у него начинает плыть перед глазами.  
  
\- Я тебе доверяю, - словно само собой разумеющееся произнёс Шун.  
  
Генджи покосился на него. Идзаки никогда не говорил с ним о таких вещах. По правде говоря, Такии всегда казалось, что тот присоединился к нему, почуяв потенциал их альянса. О доверии говорить не приходилось: ему пришлось испытать коварство Идзаки Шуна на своей шкуре.   
  
\- А я бы убил за тебя, - вдруг сказал Генджи.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Идзаки замер, и мысленно обозвал себя ослом. Все эти разговоры не для него, с горечью подумалось ему. Драка - вот язык, на котором Такия Генджи говорит лучше всего.   
  
\- Я знаю, - наконец сказал Шун. - Всегда знал. Поэтому и не сказал тебе тогда ничего. Ну, про Токаджи.  
  
Генджи лихорадочно затянулся. Внезапно чужие пальцы коснулись губ Генджи, вытаскивая сигарету у него изо рта, и от этого прикосновения Такию даже в жар бросило. На короткое мгновение он поднял глаза на Идзаки и споткнулся о встречный изучающий взгляд.   
  
Очень голодный взгляд.   
  
\- Я... - в горле у Генджи пересохло. – Ты должен был мне сказать.  
\- Не кипятись. Я разобрался с ним сам, - медленно ответил Идзаки.   
  
Сигарета тлела у него в зубах, алый огонёк уже почти добрался до фильтра, и Генджи не мог смотреть на что-то ещё, кроме изящного изгиба губ. Всё это заставляло его нервничать. Слова Идзаки, взгляд Идзаки, губы Идзаки, его неожиданная серьёзность - от этого голова Такии шла кругом.   
  
\- Докуришь? - не сводя с него глаз, Шун придвинулся ближе.  
  
Сам себе не веря, Генджи протянул руку, повторяя давешний жест Идзаки и забирая сигарету из его зубов. На мгновение ему показалось, что чужой влажный язык скользнул по его пальцам, словно посылая сигнал тревоги во все уголки его тела. Ох, чёрт! Либо это его фантазии, либо... Губы Идзаки изогнулись в довольной улыбке. Генджи даже замер на месте от внезапно кольнувшей его догадки.  
  
\- Это ведь была не последняя сигарета, так? - с подозрением спросил он.  
  
Вместо ответа Идзаки показал ему новую, ещё не распечатанную пачку.   
  
\- Твою ж мать! - выругался Такия, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. - Ах ты...  
\- На двоих?  
  
Генджи осёкся. Он смотрел на протянутую руку с сигаретой и молчал. Его пальцы все ещё мягко пульсировали от прикосновения Шуна. Теперь он знал, что ему не показалось. Но легче от этого не становилось.  
  
Всё это было и чудно, и раздражающе, и непонятно, и... страшно.   
Страшно до чёртиков, как никогда в жизни. В ушах звенело, как перед дракой.  
  
\- На двоих? - тихо и напряженно повторил Идзаки.  
  
И, как перед дракой, Генджи со всего разбегу ринулся навстречу своему страху:  
  
\- Давай.


End file.
